


Kiseki No Titans

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, attackontitanau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the titan threat became clear to humanity, they protected themselves in three walls; Wall Kaijo, Wall Yosen and Wall Rakuzan. For one hundred years, the humans that lived within those walls, lived without the overbearing threat of the titans, but five years ago, Wall Kaijo was breached and a third of the human population as well as a lot of valuable land for rearing animals and growing crops was taken back over by titans.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Note:<br/>This is Aokaga / Aomine x Kagami<br/>I was inspired by  SolarShine on wattpad, and well yeah...<br/>This is an AoT AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiseki No Titans

When the titan threat became clear to humanity, they protected themselves in three walls; Wall Kaijo, Wall Yosen and Wall Rakuzan. For one hundred years, the humans that lived within those walls, lived without the overbearing threat of the titans, but five years ago, Wall Kaijo was breached and a third of the human population as well as a lot of valuable land for rearing animals and growing crops was taken back over by titans.

 

Aomine Daiki grew up in the Southern District of Wall Yosen basically with his best friend Momoi Satsuki. He never thought that his rival, Kagami, would become so important to him. When they battled it out for the higher spot in the top ten, Aomine has no doubts, no matter how many times Momoi Satsuki told him to care. The blue haired boy ended up placing third in the top ten, only being beaten by Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintaro. He accepted third place and found it almost laughable that even his best friend, Satsuki beat Kagami Taiga in the ranks of the top ten. She ended up being the highest ranking female in the squad! Most of the other women stood further down in the ranks than 5th. But Aomine, along with Akashi and the rest of their collective saw the duo from the Torou District, Aomine and Momoi to be parts of their elite group that everybody seemed to nickname 'the Generation of Miracles'.

 

While, the other five members appreciated the value of such a praising name, Aomine always found the nickname funny, for the only miracle that could grace this world would be total titan elimination. The name implied that the top six were going to be the ones to bring a beautiful new world into existence.

 

To say that they didn't consider them creating this new world would be nonsense. Each member of this elite top six surpasses their comrades in one field or another. Akashi is the strongest of the group and ranked first, he deems the boy who got the rank of second in the squad, Midorima Shintarou to be his right hand man. In third was Aomine, who despite only receiving an average score in the written exam, surpassed even his instructors when it came to hand to hand combat and 3DMG training. In fourth place was Kise Ryouta, most of the squad nicknamed the bubbly blond copycat as 'Aomine's bitch', after Kise was the brilliant Momoi Satsuki, who is very skilled with analysis and received the third highest score on the practical application examination. The sixth member of the group is the lazy purple giant, Murasakibara Atushi. Who only listens to Akashi. What made most of the other trainees hate the group was their big mouths and huge egos. Most of the group intended to flee inside Wall Rakuzan and join the Military Police, but not Akashi. Akashi Seijuro was always preaching that he was going to join the recon corps and lead humanity to a great victory. He needn't put his money where his mouth is, for Wall Yosen's  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The battle has been bloody and brutal, already members of the top ten are faltering. Alexandra Garcia was struck dangerously close to her eye by debris. To lose the woman ranking seventh would be a huge loss to the squad and to the military. Nobody has seen the cute lovers Hyuga Junpei and Aida Riko, the girl who claimed the tenth position in the top ten. Everybody is accepting the inevitable; death is looming over everybody and if you don't see anybody ; they're most likely dead.

 

The only female member of the Generation of Miracles has been wandering around the walls in order to find somebody, Aomine has been dragging his feet behnd her as a motivator for response. She figured that his lack of presence is why nobody knows where her crush, Kuroko Tetsuya is. Despite the daunting fear that maybe Tetsuya had perished, even a relatively realistic individual like Aomine Daiki cannot imagine Kuroko to be dead.  
Nobody has seen him and the next mission has been announced for the Generation of Miracles and the rest of the top ten. This new mission is thanks to some strings that Akashi Seijuro pulled with the top brass. This action gifted the top ten with special clearance to join the recon corps to go over the wreckage of the Torou District, while titans are still flooding in because nobody can seal the wall properly, not without cutting the whole district off from the outside world. All there is to protect the Torou District from being the next gateway to destruction, like the Serin District was to wall Kaijo are elites from the recon corps.

 

Aomine lazily surveys the area when Satsuki speaks up from her usual position of flanking him.

 

"Dai-chan?"

 

"Satsuki?"

 

"Um...Have you seen Tetsu-kun?"

 

"Tetsu-kun..." Aomine was once friends with the scrawny ghost like boy from the Serin District but his opinions about the titans were so absurd that they broke off their friendship in their second year of training. Aomine really cares for Momoi Satsuki, so he does not want to be honest but doesn't want to deliver her with false hope by saying that he saw Kuroko alive and healthy.

 

Aomine is very much aware that Momoi has not asked Kagami Taiga about Kuroko. Mainly because if Kagami hasn't seen Kuroko, he's probably dead.

 

"I haven't." Despite not having been close to Kuroko Tetsuya for the last year of training for he was pushing Kagami Taiga to surpass those with set positions within the top ten so he could join them in Wall Rakuzan's Military Police Brigade, Aomine is struck by sorrow. Could the ghost boy be dead?

 

"I don't see any survivors down here..." Satsuki says sadly, all hope drained from her voice. She had loved Kuroko Tetsuya and even though the relationship was clearly a one sided affair, he meant a lot to her.

 

"How about you swap into Squad Akashi. This is too bleak for you." The pink haired girl nods and swings toward the top two trainees in this year's squad; Midorima and Akashi.

 

Aomine just moves over the district he called home and tries to disarm as many titans as he can before he takes chunks of their napes out. Unlike those above him, Akashi and Midorima, Aomine is very free and relatively spontaneous in movement. He has been trying to find Kuroko for Satsuki's sake but his mind has been elsewhere ; with Kagami Taiga. The idea of Kagami potentially losing two friends today is startling and unfair. His mentor, Alex, is injured and may have to retire from active service after this battle due to the extent of the injury she has on her face. And maybe Kuroko...could Kuroko Tetsuya really be...? Aoime shakes his head, landing on a building in order to check his gas supply. Wasn't he meant to get company in exchange for Satsuki?

 

Aomine stands on the roof of a house, calculating that he has just under half of his gas left. He is on top of his home, the Momoi household. The building looks undisturbed but fighting titans in your home seems like an incredibly poor fate. However, despite the potential thst this entrance may provoke titan intrusion, Aomine sneaks into the house. The décor is in disarray, but is that good enough reasoning behind him staying in the house.

 

"Hello?" Aomine calls, hoping to hear silence.

 

A crash sounds and glass shatters as someone dramatically barges in.

 

"Oi! Aomine? I saw you come in here? What's up with you? Momoi said you were worrying about Kuroko!" Kagami demands having burst through a window, pieces of glass are now all over the floor.

 

"Aomine-kun?" A monotonous voice asks. "Kagami-kun?"

 

Both boys look at the corner, there's a cupboard in the corner, that is slightly ajar. The tall dark blue haired male grabs the door and yanks it open and almost off of its rusty old hinges.

 

"Kuroko!" Kagami is in shock.

 

"Tetsu?" Aomine has his brows up and hands on his hips.

 

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, you found me, I'm so glad. I ran out of gas in the battle this morning and used my misdirection to hide in this house."

 

"Tch. And you call me stupid." Kagami scoffs, folding his arms, a huge grin on his face.

 

"That's because you are stupid, Bakagami!" Aomine sneers, turning his nose up at the passionate redhead from the Serin District.

 

"Is the battle ongoing, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?"

 

"Technically yes." Kagami states.

 

"I'm going to fire a smoke round." Aomine declares, walking out of the door. Once he's outside, he uses his 3DMG to get him off of the ground. He fires a yellow smoke signal.

 

Meanwhile, Momoi Satsuki has been moping, watching the titans flood in for slaughter. She's down and depressed. Her heart feels half empty, not half full. The pink haired girl tries to feign optimism but her friends can see her through.

 

"You're scared for Aomine and Kuroko, right? Nanodayo. " Midorima says as he watches a girl from the top ten; who prefers to go by her last name, Takao, kill another titan a bit further away from Momoi.

 

"I am." Momoi nods, head hung.

 

"That's not wrong, you know. " Akashi states. "As long as the titans are here, you have the right to worry. "

 

"Right." Momoi Satsuki nods her sakura pink head. "I hope Dai-chan is okay."

 

"Aominechi will be fine, Kagamichi is with him after all." Kise Ryouta is the first person to provide Satsuki with comfort.

 

"Yeah...you're right Ki-chan, he's with Kagamin after all." She smiles.

 

Back with Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami, the situation is surprisingly calm. Yet those who wait in wake on top of the Momoi household, hoping for the extraction of Kuroko Tetsuya are rigid and don't seem to be moving. Kuroko is just as stoic at first glance as he has always been but his eyes tell a different story. Kuroko is not the same person anymore, this day has changed his perception of the world and who knows how much damage it has done to him.

 

Kagami and Aomine seem to be ready to finally talk to one another as equals, just because there is nothing to do until Kuroko is extracted.

 

"Where the hell are the extraction team?" Aomine huffs.

 

"Why don't we just get Kise to take Kuroko up to the wall?" Kagami asks.

 

"Because, if Satsuki finds out that Tetsu is alive, she won't be able to work at her optimum. She's on route to being a valuable asset to the front lines." Aomine states with certainty.

 

"What about Tatsuya! " Kagami gasps.

 

"Tatsuya... "

 

"Himuro Tatsuya! " Kagami sneers.

 

"He's average!" Aomine scoffs. ".. Average enough that it might just work!"

 

"Great! I'll go back and get him. I'll fire a flare for you, to tell you that I've found him, I'll make it purple, it's Tatsuya's favourite colour." Kagami muses.

 

Having fired the purple smoke round, it takes mere minutes for Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami's family of choice to appear on the roof.

 

"You rang?" The pale boy asks, small smile on his face, eyes suddenly more animated when his eyes meet Kuroko.

 

"Momoi-san will be so relieved! " Tatsuya declares.

 

"I know she will, now please, just extract Kuroko." Aomine makes a fist. Himuro puts his hands up in mock surrender before grabbing Kuroko and scooping the pale blue haired teen into his arms and carry him over to the top of the nearby dividing wall. Kuroko will be safe over the wall, and both Aomine and Kagami are grateful for that.

 

Both teenagers turn and face each other, smirks crossing their faces.

 

"You up for some friendly competition, Aomine? "

 

"Always, Bakagami!" Aomine sneers, leaning forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet.

 

"Let's see who can kill more titans! " Kagami pumps his fist.

 

"Sure." Aomine nods, slightly calmer than he was before he found Kuroko in his house.

 

The duo jump off of the Momoi household and go careering towards Squad Akashi.

 

Back with Satsuki, things are getting scary. Floods of titans are flooding through the now opened gate and Midorima, Kise and Akashi are on the verge of overpoerment. Neither Murasakibara Atushi or Satsuki have moved. Murasakibara is waiting for Akashi's word, once the slightly psychotic redhead says so, Murasakibara's drive will be unleashed and the titans won't have a chance. Unfortunately, Akashi is a bit distracted by the constant chomping teeth of titans trying to chew on his bones.  
The two teens from further back in the district are suddenly careering into the fray, cutting flesh left right and centre, trying to get to a nape. However it is Akashi and Midorima who are taking the kills for themselves. Nobody truly cares about the amount of assistance anybody required when making a kill in this military, they just want an end to the titans.

 

Aomine and Kagami both spot the same titan, diving at it when something fast and pink soars through the fray with precision and poise, Momoi Satsuki has uniform bodily positioning to steer and to top it off, she's now in total control. There are no tremors rocking her body around, just complete stillness and smoothness. Kise is flanking her, a perfect copy. It provides Aomine and Kagami a chance to replenish their gas supply while on the top of the wall.

 

The duo stand on the top of Wall Yosen, filling their gas tanks back up again. While the tanks are filling up, a gust of wind, caused by the immense speed of Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta knocks Kagami off of his feet and straight into Aomine Daiki. They stare at one another intently, the scratching sound of metal against titan flesh being toned down by the sheer awkwardness of this moment.

 

"Maybe we should kiss, just to break the tension. " Kagami suggests from where he lay, right on top of Aomine. In response, Aomine shrugs.

 

"Don't expect me to like it, or you, but hey if you swing tha-" Aomine is cut off by the subtle response given by the fed up tsundere, Midorima Shintarou, who shoved Kagami's face onto the teen who ranked third's.

 

And once they were off of each other, the pair moved in separate directions, both helping in the fight for humanity. Murasakibara, Satsuki and Kise stayed with Kagami on the inside of Wall Yosen's Torou District, while the others moved over and tried to move the titans away, as if the kiss didn't happen.

 

"Not bad." Both Aomine and Kagami muse in unison as they fight their respective battles.


End file.
